The present invention relates to a compressor with a lubrication structure that causes pistons to respond to rotation of a rotary shaft via a driving body that rotates together with the rotary shaft, and compresses gas by compression action of the pistons.
Portions in the compressor that need lubrication should be lubricated with lubricating oil. The lubricating oil flows with the refrigerant that circulates in the compressor. To suppress the flow of the lubricating oil out of the compressor, some measures are taken as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-281060 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-213350.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-281060 discloses a compressor in which a cylindrical oil separator is retained in a discharge chamber. As the refrigerant gas is circulated around the oil separator, the centrifugal action separates the lubricating oil from the refrigerant gas.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-213350 discloses a compressor in which a substantially cylindrical oil separator is disposed in a bleed passage that connects a crank chamber to a suction chamber. The oil separator is coupled to the drive shaft and rotates with the drive shaft. As the oil separator rotates, the lubricating oil in the refrigerant gas that flows in the bleed passage is separated by the centrifugal action.
However, the use of either of the oil separators as disclosed in those two publications increases the number of components of the compressor. This requires space for provision of the new components, and thus enlarges the compressor.